no me dejes
by angelito-bhrah
Summary: [sasusaku] Que pasaria si Sasuke se entera que tiene mas hermanos?, que el que mato a su clan realmente no es el que piensa que lo hizo? que haria si se encuentra con sakura en el lugar menos pensado?...
1. Chapter 1

holas

he aqui con mi primer fic, espero que les guste

se que el algo raro leer algo como que Sasuke tuviera mas hermanos, pero me salio del alma!!!!!!!!!XD

les dejo claro que Naruto y compañia (bueno la gran mayoria por que HAY PERSONAJES MIOS) NO ME PERTENECEN TT , y si lo fueran me violaria a Itachi XDDDDD

**Prologo " La historia de sus vidas"**

Desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron Naruto y Sakura después de dos años y seis meses con Sasuke, solo se sabían rumores de el. Se supo que mato a Orochimaru, recluto a tres personas, libero a toda la gente que su maestro tenia cautiva, que no tenía intención alguna de volver a Konoha y que con su grupo iba a matar a Itachi obviamente.

Lo que ni Naruto, ni Sakura ni todo Konoha no sabia es que en los refugios en donde el clan Uchiha conseguían sus armas y sus medicinas, creían que solo habitan Denka y Hina (Gatos ninjas sale en el manga); Pero se esconden a dos personas que también quieren matar a "Itachi".

Denka: Vieron lo grande que esta Sasuke

Sujeto1: Si, sin duda ha crecido mucho... se ve que ha madurado también

Sujeto2: Como diría oto-san, es digno del clan

Hina: Lo único malo esa que tiene mucho odio hacia Itachi

Sujeto 2: NO HINA!!!!!!!, A Itachi no le tiene odio le tiene odio a la persona que mato a nuestra familia, cosa que no fue Itachi.

Hina: Eso es cierto, gomen nasai Kanae-chan- baja la mirada y se hecha en la cama de Kanae

Kanae: No te preocupes Hina- lo toma en sus brazos y le besa la cabeza- tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y ese maldito de Riota las pagara por lo que hizo… ¿cierto Itachi?

Itachi: tienes razón… me duele demasiado el corazón el saber que Sasuke me odia por haber matado a nuestra familia según él- se levanta de su cama y mira por la ventana hacia el cielo-… me duele demasiado.

Kanae e Itachi son las dos personas que desde la masacre del clan Uchiha se han escondido con Denka y Hina que solo ellos dos han sabido la verdadera historia del acecino del clan y él por que ellos se esconden

**Racconto **(mas que un racconto será una narración del pasado de ellos)

Todo comenzó cuando nació Kanae, ella es la primera hija del difunto Uchiha Fugaku, eso si Kanae no era la hija de Uchiha Mikoto (los padres de Itachi y Sasuke).

La madre de Kanae murió cuando ella nació y Fugaku la cuido hasta los seis años de vida en un lugar cerca de la aldea por unos familiares lejanos, ya que al le dolía mucho la partida de la madre de Kanae, aun así la quiso mucho.

Desde muy pequeña Kanae fue la confidente de su padre era una niña prodigio y cuando cumplió los seis años decidió partir de viaje fuera del país para recorrer el continente y perfeccionarse como kunohichi sin que se perdiera su rastro. Antes de irse le pidió a su padre que si formaba otra familia nunca la mencionara por que ella no quería por eso lo dejaran solo ya que una mujer no tomaría en cuenta a un hombre con una hija.

Y así fue, Fugaku formo una nueva familia la cual fue constituida por Mikoto quien al poco tiempo de haberse casado queda embarazada de su primer hijo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Mikoto y Fugaku se enteraron de la buena noticia que no solo venía un bebe si no que eran dos los que venían en camino.

Los niños nacieron muy bien, los dos eran sanos y fuertes y muy inteligentes tan inteligentes que daban miedo ya que al sexto mes de nacido ya estaban caminando y corriendo por la casa. Ellos eran Riota e Itachi

Al pasar de los meses comenzaron los problemas en la familia, el mayor de los hermanos era Riota, él por las noches enloquecía de manera inexplicable y golpeaba a quién o que se le cruzara por el camino y el que sufría las consecuencias era Itachi por el hecho de dormir en la misma habitación.

Una noche Riota perdió el control total de su conciencia y comenzó a golpear sin piedad a itachi que dormía en su cama hasta el punto de dejarlo en agonía, Fugaku fue el primero que despertó al sentir ruidos bruscos en la habitación de los niños y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a los dos pequeños ensangrentados y a Riota ahorcando a Itachi.

Al día siguiente Fugaku y Mikoto tomaron la decisión de mandar a encerrar a Riota en un lugar que estuviera fuera de alcance de la gente para que no les hiciera daño y a Itachi hacerle olvidar la tortura que paso por culpa de Riota.

Pasaron los años e Itachi ya había olvidado lo que paso (era un niño de pocos meses cuando todo esto paso) y ya tenia 5 años de vida y todos los del clan lo conocían por ser un prodigio del clan ya que a esa edad era un gennin y el hermano mayor de la familia; había nacido Sasuke.

Por otra parte Riota en su claustro buscaba la forma de cómo salir de ahí y vengarse de su familia sobre todo de Itachi ya que por rumores del guardián que lo cuidaba le decía lo magnifico que era Itachi y que era toda una promesa para el clan.

Pero Riota sabía que tenía que esperar unos cuantos años mas, por que a su edad (5 años en ese entonces) no podría hacer mucho aunque fuera un prodigio también y siendo más fuerte que Itachi, tenía que ser cauteloso para no ser descubierto.

Pasaron esos años con tranquilidad y Riota e Itachi ya cumplían los 13 años de vida, y Sasuke en menos de un mes cumpliría los 8 y comenzaron los problemas, lo primero fue que Sasuke sentía una especie de envidia por el hecho de que su padre no lo tomaba en cuenta como lo hacia con Itachi, aun así quería mucho a su hermano mayor.

Un día en un descuido del guardián que cuidaba de Riota, el pequeño escapo de su claustro y se dirigió a la villa del clan, y comenzó caminar entre las sombras como si quisiera atacar a alguien, pero en realidad estaba buscando a alguien quien no se demoro mucho en encontrar, era su objetivo, era Itachi.

En ese momento se le vino todo lo que el guardián le contaba de su hermano a la cabeza y en un acto asesino se dirigió a atacar a Itachi quien era acompañado por el pequeño Sasuke, pero fue detenido por una mujer de rasgos mas o menos parecido a los de el lo detuvo. Ella era un poco más adulta que él, tenia 20 años y venia de las afueras de la villa.

Ella no venia sola, Riota se sorprendió mucho al ver quien la acompañaba, el sabia muy bien quien era, esa persona era su padre.

Por la sorpresa que se llevo no se dio cuenta del movimiento que hizo la muchacha que lo dejo inconciente, y fue llevado de vuelta al claustro como él le llamaba.

La muchacha que detuvo a Riota era Kanae quien fue a visitar a su padre, no se veían desde que ella se fue a de la aldea.

Después de lo ocurrido Fugaku le pidió a Kanae si podría cuidar un tiempo a Riota en el claustro para que no se escapara de nuevo.

Kanae accedió de forma rápida pero pudo cuidarlo por muy poco tiempo. Sandaime Hokage supo de la llegada de ella y la mando a una misión que duraría mucho y tuvo que acceder ya que era ambu.

Por otra parte Itachi ya era el capitán de ambu y sandaime decidió mandarlos a los dos a la misión sin que su padre se enterara por que podría correr el riesgo de que se enteraran del pasado de ambos y Hubiera un quiebre en la familia de Fugaku.

Kanae sabía muy bien disimular, Itachi no tenía la más mínima sospecha que su compañera era una Uchiha ni mucho menos que era su hermana.

Cuando Kanae e Itachi volvían de la misión, este último recibió un ataque sorpresa por el camino, a Kanae le fue imposible ayudarlo, fue tan rápido que no pudo ver quien fue. Ayudo a Itachi y se quedaron unos cuantos días en un campamento esperando que su Hermano Pequeño se Recuperara.

El que causo el ataque fue Riota, era tanto el deseo de venganza que usurpo la vida de Itachi, cuando llevo los informes de la misión hizo creer que Kanae había muerto por salvarlo a el, en la familia no se dieron cuenta que el no era itachi, solo dijeron que él en la misión lo había hecho cambiar mucho.

Cuando itachi despertó después de unos días se entera del pasado de Kanae al ver que leía una de las últimas cartas que le había mandado su padre antes de volver a la aldea. Itachi reconoció la letra y el símbolo del sello de agua de las hojas y estampillas de los sobres. Eran de clan Uchiha.

Al verse descubierta, Kanae decide contarle la verdad de su pasado mostrándole todas las carta y fotos que tenia de la familia, también le contó sobre Riota que era su hermano gemelo y que casi lo mato cuando eran pequeños.

Fue tanta la sorpresa de Itachi al saber esa parte escondida del pasado de su padre que no pensó dos veces las cosas y salio corriendo del campamento a la aldea a pedir explicaciones a su padre por esconder algo tan importante como el hecho de tener una hermana mayor.

Al llegar a la villa Uchiha casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver el panorama, todo el clan en el suelo con kunais y shurinkens en sus cuerpos.

El clan había sido masacrado… no sabía que hacer.

Siguió caminando y una punzada en el corazón cuando entro a su casa y vio a sus padres muertos.

Escucho un grito que venia de la calle, era un niño, lo primero en quien pensó fue en Sasuke, y no se equivoco, era él pidiéndole a Riota que no lo matara, pero algo raro había en esa súplica, Sasuke lo llamaba Itachi.

Luego de la especie de conversación de Sasuke y Riota, este ultimo le daría el golpe de gracia al pequeño cuerpo de Sasuke, pero Itachi se interpuso y recibió la estocada él en él estomago.

Riota le dijo todo lo que paso con el clan, le contó que se hizo pasar por él y que todo pensaban que él había matado al clan, y que Sasuke será el que lo mate por que no descansara hasta tener la fuerza suficiente para matar al asesino de la su familia.

Itachi lloro de rabia después de que Riota se largara como si nada Pasara del territorio, se dirigió a su pequeño hermano y se despidió de el y se fue en busca de Kanae quien no tardo mucho en encontrarla ya que ella iba detrás de el luego de que saliera disparado del campamento.

En el camino se encontraron con Denka y Hina, quienes ya se sabían la historia, y los refugiaron en donde vivían.

Riota se unió a Akatsuki, y se convirtió en un Shinobi renegado y de los mas buscados, pero no como Riota sino… como Itachi.

**Fin de Racconto **

Luego de recordar Tantas cosas dolorosas que pasaron por sus vidas Itachi se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo y se durmió recostado en el regazo de Kanae

Hina: Kanae-chan ya se durmió- miro a Itachi que se le veía mas sereno

Kanae: menos mal – suspira - por lo menos así se le ve mas sereno – le acaricia la cabeza

Hina: y que van hacer ahora con respecto a ese encuentro entre Riota y Sasuke??? Queda poco tiempo y hay que hacer lo posible para encontrarlo y decirle la verdad si no… - se ve interrumpido

Kanae: Sé perfectamente que va a pasar pero… no se… necesito que Itachi este preparado por que no quiero que le pase nada…- lo mira y lo acaricia denuevo – sabes muy bien que él es un poco más débil que Riota ya que no tiene todavía el Mangekyo Sharingan tan desarrollado como él…

Hina: si es verdad Itachi-san solo lo desarrollo hace dos año nada mas… pero estoy seguro que lo lograra

Kanae: yo también estoy segura de eso pero quiero prevenir y no lamentar después

Hina: tienes razón… como siempre

Kanae: ajajaja no exageres… hay veces que si me equivoco- se rasca la cabeza

Hina: pero esta vez nop

Kanae: esta bien esta bien… pero ya deja los halagos mira que después me suben los humos a la cabeza XD

Hina: ¬¬ eso es lo malo de ti

Kanae: XDDD pero ya dejemos la platica y vamos a dormir mira que si no mañana no nos levantamos temprano – se acomoda para dormir sin tratando de no despertar a Itachi – que por cierto mañana será un día muy pesado

Hina: Oo y eso a que se debe???

Kanae: mañana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en Konoha con una antigua maestra que me puede ayudar y de paso a saludarla por que no la ver desde que Itachi descubrió quien era XD

Hina: OO no me digas que hablaras con ella de donde están???

Kanae: no le diré donde no refugiamos, pero si la verdad para que cuando vuelva con Itachi no lo ataquen

Hina: si es mejor que vallas primero tú para tantear terreno

Kanae: no hay otra forma… yo sé ella me ayudara mas que ella sabe que soy la hermana mayor de Sasuke de Riota o como le dicen ellos "Itachi"

Hina: espero que te vaya bien

Kanae: gracias… y ahora sip a dormir!!!!!!!!!!!

Hina: ok!!! - se acurruca al lado de Kanae

Kanae: buenas noches

Hina: buenas noches Kanae-chan.

Durmieron toda la noche bueno Itachi y Hina por que Kanae no podía pegar los ojos en tan solo pensar que le dirían por el hecho de aparecer si supuestamente ella estaba "muerta".

Miro a Itachi y le acaricio los cabellos y se quedo mirándolo unos minutos mientras recordaba nuevamente las cosa que habían vivido. Luego dirigió la mirada a la ventana.

Kanae: Papá que debo hacer… que debo hacer, ayúdame por favor… cuida de nosotros y de Sasuke que no se merece la mierda de vida que tiene por culpa de Riota… por favor ayúdame.

Cerro los ojos para tratar de ver en su imaginación a su padre para ver si había una forma de que le ayudara pero lo único que consiguió fue dormirse con la decisión de que si o si mañana ir a ajusta esos asuntos a Konoha con "esa persona"

**Fin de prologo**

**espero reviews de lo que han leido **

**hacepto cualquier critica CONSTRUCTIVA por que las destuctivas no me serviran para seguir XD **

**besos **

**Angelica**


	2. Chapter 2

Pensamientos: "------"

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana nublada en Konoha, las nubes prometían lluvia, era como si el día supiera lo que va a pasar así que decidió demostrarlo con tristeza.

En la puerta de la aldea se podrían ver a ocho personas que salían de ella al parecer eran shinobis, se les podía ver la bandana que llevaban cada uno de ellos, y también parecer que se dirigen a una misión.

Eso es lo que veía Kanae desde un árbol junto a un lobo de color negro, las puntas de sus patas eran blancas al igual que parte de su pecho y ojos rojos, el se destacaba como su fiel amigo, el se llamaba Yuta

Kanae: bueno Yuta que tal si les preguntamos si conocen a mi maestra?? – lo mira – alo mejor saben algo de ella

Yuta: si lo vas hacer hazlo ya- la mira con cara de aburrimiento

Kanae: pero que irritante te pareces una abuela que conocía antes de aprender a invocarte – le saca la lengua- mejor hubiera traído a Denka tiene mejor genio que tu.

Yuta: por favor no me compare con esa bola de pelos… tu sabes muy bien que yo soy MUCHO mejor que el te queda claro

Kanae: si, si como no… eres muy humilde sabes??- esto ultimo se lo dice lo mas sarcástico que puede

Yuta: deja los sarcasmos y anda preguntarles que ya se van

Kanae: ok, ok, por cierto- baja de la rama – tu también eres una bola de pelos XDDDDD

Yuta: ya me las pagaras Kanae, ya me las pagaras – la sigue

Luego de bajar de la rama se dirigieron al grupo que se encontraba apunto de partir, pudieron ver que se componía por personas parecidas a las descripciones que de repente Denka y Hina les podían sacar a Sasuke cuando iba por armas y medicinas para el cuando era pequeño.

Los que componían este grupo eran nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto, Sakura. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Hinata y Shino.

Naruto: espero que esta ves nos valla bien al traer a Sasuke

Sakura: eso espero- lo mira con tristeza – " y también espero que no este con esa sopa instantánea que dice ser Kunoichi medico"

Kakashi: bueno esto es lo que haremos, nos dividiremos en un grupo de dos personas y dos de tres – todos asintieron – los grupos serán de esta forma: Hinata, Naruto y Sakura irán por el este

Los tres: HAI!

Kakashi: Yamato Kiba y Shino Uds. Se dirigirán al oeste

Yamato: de acuerdo

Kakashi: Sai y yo no dirigiremos hacia el norte

Sai: ok

Kakashi: antes de que se vallan haremos lo mismo que la otra vez – hace unos sellos y dirige las manos al suelo y de un puf salen Pakun y sus compañeros caninos- llevaran a un perro ninja con Uds. Menos Kiba que lleva a Akamaru con el y es grupo de Naruto llevara dos

Todos: hai

Y así todos se pones de acuerdo que perro iba con ellos luego de unos instantes se pusieron de acuerdo

Kakashi: todos listos – todos asintieron – bueno vayan con calma nos vemos a mañana a en donde quedamos de acuerdo???

Todos: hai

Kakashi: Sakura, Naruto, Hinata esperen tengo unas cosas que decirles antes que se vallan

Sakura: que pasa Kakashi-sensei??

Kakashi: si ven a un Akatsuki por el camino no duden en llamarnos sobre todo si es Itachi como ya saben, quedan poco en el equipo de ellos, pero son los mas fuertes así que se los pido cuídense mucho

Los tres: hai!

Kakashi: y por ultimo lo primero que hagan cuando vean a Sasuke es evitar sus ojos lo mas seguro que haya fortalecido sus técnicas genjutsus y las utilice como su hermano les queda cla…

Se ve interrumpido por una mujer de mas o menos unos 25 años de edad, de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, su piel blanca, vestía una playera ajusta de color negra sin mangas y pantalones verde musgo largos, sandalias negras (n/a: como las de la serie) y en su cuello colgaba un relicario y venia acompañada de un lobo negro de ojos rojo a su lado.

Ella acerco al grupo y se detuvo al frente de ellos, hubo un silencio extraño luego ella decidió romperlo

Kanae: " bueno aquí vamos… Papá deséame suerte " ohayo, me podrían decir en donde podría encontrar Tsunade-san

Naruto: Oo Tsunade-san?? "es primera ves que escucho que la llaman así" sip a la vieja la puedes encontrar en la torre del Hokage – dijo dudoso

Sakura: "ella me parece conocida pero no se de donde" si ella es la hokage de la aldea pero tienes que tener una cita para poder hablar con ella… - la miro con desconfianza - … disculpa cual es tu nombre??

Kanae: soy Kanae mucho gusto " hay parece que va a ser mas difícil ver la después de todo TT" y el es Yuta

Sakura:- sigue en posición de desconfianza – y para que la necesitas

Yuta: para hablar de un tema que no te incumbe ni – Kanae ke cierra el hocico

Kanae: ejejeje perdónalo es que amaneció de malas hoy – mira a Yuta con cara asesina – cierto Yuta???!!!- le aprieta el hocico

Yuta: "dueleeeeee TT" – asiente

Sakura: que temperamento ¬¬ … no te preocupes, pero a lo que iba de que quieres hablas con Tsunade-sensei??

Kanae: "es tan desconfiada" por tema que le ayudara mucho con respecto a una persona llamada Uchiha Sasuke

Todos quedaron de con caras de sorpresa cuado ella le comento de Sasuke, que es lo que tenia que habla con Tsunade con respecto a Sasuke??? que cosas se trae entre manos???

Después de la sorpresa Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar y no dudo ni dos veces en lanzarse sobre Kanae y llenarla de preguntas

Naruto: QUE SABES DE EL????!!!!!! – la toma de los hombros y la zarandea – CONTESTA! QUE SABES DE EL??!! DONDE ESTA??!! QUE ESTA HACIENDO???!!! SABES SI PIENSA EN VOLVER???!!! CONTESTA!!!!!!!!

Kanae: OYE CLAMATE!!!!!!! – se safa del agarre- en primer lugar vine hablar con Tsunade-san, y en segundo lugar que tanto te interesa ese Uchiha en tu vida eh??!!! Por lo que yo se el esta solo ahora y lo único que quiere es matar a Ri – hace una pausa y se de cuenta de su error – Itachi "mierda casi la cago".

Sakura se enfurece al escuchar esas palabras y decide hablar

Sakura: claro que si nos importa por que el es… es…

Naruto: es nuestro mejor amigo

Sakura: Naruto… - su cara se entristece

Hinata: Na… Naruto-kun

Kanae al oír tal confesión decidió guardar silencio y recordó las descripciones de que Denka y Hina les dieron de los amigo de Sasuke cuando hablaron el.

Decidió contarles todo

Kanae: yo tengo que… - Yuta sintió que iba a confesar todo, pero la detuvo

Yuta: Kanae vamos que tenemos cosas que hacer

Kanae: hai

Kakashi: trata de comunicarte inmediatamente con Tsunade-sama lo mas seguro que te deje hablar con ella de forma inmediata

Kanae: hai

…:no es necesario

Todos voltearon a ver al sentir la voz de la persona que había hablado con ellos y antes sus ojos aparece una mujer que pareciera que tuviera 20 años de edad pero es mayor, rubia de ojos café claro y de piel blanca, de busto pronunciado y vestida con una blusa sin mangas ni cuello mas o menos larga de color blanca amarrada de un cinturón en la cintura y encima una yukata abierta de color verde oscuro y pantalones negros.

Sakura: Tsunade-sensei

Tsunade: mira como has crecido – se acerca a Kanae y al grupo – Kanae-chan tantos años!!!!!!!!!!! – la abraza y mira a Yuta – y tu Yuta sigue tan mañoso como siempre???

Yuta: si, si hola Tsunade-san yo también te quiero ¬¬

Kanae: no, no ha cambiado nada U

Tsunade: se nota ¬¬… bueno que te trae por aquí

Kanae: es algo delicado

Tsunade: espérame un poco- le dice en voz baja y se dirige hacia Naruto y los demás- Uds. A mi oficia que quiero que estén presentes por que esto si les incumbe

Todos: hai

Sakura: pero Tsunade-sensei tengo una pregunta- ve es esta dispuesta a responderle y sigue – de donde conoce a ella

Tsunade:-se pone seria- es una larga historia… Sakura y Sai vayan a avisar a los demás grupos que los esperen, y ustedes vengan conmigo

En un lugar alejado de Konoha se puede ver como seis personas están peleando dos de ellas son de Akatsuki.

Uno de ellos era Zetsu y el otro era Kisame

Las otras cuatro personas eran el grupo Hebi que como todos ya sabes esta por Sasuke, Jügo, **Suigetsu y Karin (n/a: maldita sopa instantánea!!!!!!!!), la cual esta ultima estaba en el suelo tratando recuperar fuerzas ya que la pelea era bastante dura para ella y al lado de ella también estaba Jügo quien por petición de Sasuke la estaba cuidando.**

**La batalla era dura ni aun con el entrenamiento de a Orochimaru, Sasuke no podía hacer mucho, Zetsu era realmente fuerte**

**Por parte de Suigetsu tampoco le iba muy bien Kisame le llevaba bastante ventaja, tanta que en poco minutos la batalla entre los de la niebla termino **

**Sasuke por su parte estaba en un verdadero aprieto pero logro deshacerse de Zetsu, ya sin fuerzas se enfrento a Kisame y por desgracia las fuerzas lo abandonaron dándole el triunfo a Kisame.**

**Kisame: hay hermano de Itachi-san tengo unas ganas tremendas de matarte pero por desgracia mía tengo que llevarte conmigo- lo toma del obi blanco – son ordenes del líder… quiere matarte delante de Jinshüriki de las nueve colas y la ninja medico de pelo rosa **

**Sasuke se sorprende un poco con lo que dice Kisame, trata de ocultarlo para no ser pillado desprevenido.**

**Sasuke: y tu crees – tose – que me voy … a dejar – le escupe sangre en la cara a Kisame **

**Kisame: no sabes lo que dices niñato – lo golpea – pero que va tu amiguitos no están en condiciones de defenderte –lo vuelve a golpear - y los Konoha todavía no llegan**

**Sasuke: aunque este… solo no me… dejare llevan… ni que este muerto **

Kisame: vamos a ver que eres capaz en las condiciones que estas ajajaja- lo golpea

Comienza denuevo una pelea pero que no dura mucho, ni eso, solo se cruzaron palabra por que una voz los desconcentro de la pelea

…:ya detente Kisame

Kisame: I…Itachi-san – suelta a Sasuke quien cae secamente al suelo

Itachi: te dijeron que no lo mataras solo dejarlo lo suficientemente inconsciente para llevarlo a la guarida

Kisame: pero Itachi-san en eso estaba – mira a Sasuke que trata de levantarse

Sasuke: Itachi!!! Ahora me las pagas!!!!!!!!!- trata de atacarlo pero se ve interrumpido por Kisame quien lo golpea en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Kisame: ves solo me faltaba el golpe de gracia

Itachi: como sea… – toma a Sasuke en el hombro - lo llevare con el Líder tu deshazte de la basura que queda- desaparece en una nube de humo

Kisame: esta bien Itachi san- se dirige hacia se encontraba Suigetsu y los demás

Por otra parte Karin ya recuperada y Jügo van en busca de Sasuke y Suigetsu pero solo se encuentran con Suigetsu

Jügo: Suigetsu que paso???!!!! – le acomoda la cabeza en su antebrazo

Suigetsu: se lo llevaron – tose - … se llevaron a Sasuke-san… lo van a matar – queda inconsciente

Karin: Suigetsu despierta!!!! Por donde se fueron!! Despierta por favor!!!!!! – lo zarandea para que despierte – vamos despierta!!!!!! Donde se llevaron a Sasuke-kun!!!! Dime!!!!!!

…: y para que quieres saber si van a morir ajajaja

Tanto Karin se giraron a ver de quien se trataba y desearon no haberlo hecho era nada mas ni nada menos que Kisame.

Kisame: ajajaja si pues niña para que quieres saber si van a morir aquí eh??? Ajajaja

Jügo: lo dudo mucho – lo ataca de sorpresa – Karin encárgate de Suigetsu yo me encargo e el

Karin: hai!

La pelea termino favorable para Jügo ya que con mucho esfuerzo logro terminar con la vida de Kisame quien se llevo a la tumba el secreto de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Fue en busca de Karin y Suigetsu quienes se refugiaron en una cueva mas o menos alejada a la zona de la pelea para curarle las heridas a Suigetsu

Jügo: Karin donde estas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: aquí a tu derecha!!!!!- le hacia señas con la mano

Jügo:- al ver la manos de Karin se acerco en donde se encontraban – como esta Suigetsu

Karin: no muy bien a pesar de ser sido conejillo de indias de Orochimaru y ser de agua prácticamente la pelea le afecto mucho

Jügo: ya veo entonces no podemos movernos de aquí hasta que el se sane

Karin: que!!!!! Y Sasuke quieres que los maten!!! –le dice con rabia

Jügo: cálmate Karin!!!!!!- la toma de los hombros – pero si estuviera Sasuke-san aquí diría lo mismo acuérdate que el nunca no dejo solo cuando teníamos heridas o si??

Karin: hai … demo – baja la mirada – que pasara con el que vamos hacer???!!!!!!!

Jügo: primero hay que mantener la calma e idear un plan mientras se cura de sus heridas Suigetsu y luego ir en busca de Sasuke-san antes que Konoha ya que lo mas seguro que vayan por la cabeza de los hermanos Uchiha- la mira a la cara – de acuerdo???

Karin: hai – baja denuevo la mirada

Jügo: ahora a cura Suigetsu- se dirige hacia el.

En Konoha la cosa se ponían tensas a cada minuto sobre todo en la oficina de Godaime.

En ella se encontraba Kanae, yuta y el equipo de Kakashi.

Tsunade: bueno voy al grano ella- dirigió la mirada a Kanae- … ella es hermana de Sasuke

Nadie decía nada hasta que …

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: así que esos rumores eran verdad… tu eras la hija de Fugaku.

Kanae: hai pero necesito su ayuda por que tengo algo muy importante que contarle

Tsunade: dime que es...

Kanae: bueno vera lo que...

No puedo seguir por que fue interrumpida por un Jounin quien cargaba a una persona herida y también traía información importante

Jounin: Tsunade-sama!!!!!!! Llego esta persona y esta herida

Tsunade: déjame ver – la tendieron en el sillón – vamos a ver – te comienza a curar a la persona y al tiempo después despierta - listo

Jounin: oye quien eres???

Tsunade: calma… déjamelo a mi te puedes retirar… y bien como te llamas??

Persona: me llamo Kay

Tsunade: bueno Kay recuerdas lo que te paso???

Kay: algo…

Tsunade: bueno dime lo que recuerdes

Kay: lo que recuerdo es que, me atacaron un hombre de abrigo largo negro, tenia sus "ojos rojos"

Al escuchar eso Kanae se altero y con mucha incertidumbre se acerca desesperadamente al herido

Kanae: dime esa persona en abrigo nubes rojas??!!!!! – hubo silencio – dime… DIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: Kanae calma no ves que hace poco despertó

Kanae: gomen es que estoy segura que es Riota!!!!!!!!!!- es ese momento deseo quedarse callada

Yuta: KANAE VES LO QUE TE PASA POR ABRIR LA BOCA ESO DE RIOTA NADIE LO SABIA BAKA!!!!!!!!!

Todo quedaron con un signo de interrogación, no entendían absolutamente nada lo que pasaba, a que se refería con Riota??? Quien era esa persona???

Tsunade: Kanae me quieres explicar eso de que Itachi se llama Riota??

Kanae: yo…yo – comienza a llorar – mi papá tubo…

Fue interrumpida nuevamente por una persona quien menos esperaba, o mas bien un animal que entraba por la ventada de la torre

Hina: Kanae-chan!! Kanae-chan!!!!!! A Itachi-san lo atacaron en las afuera del refugio

A Kanae el mundo se le desmorono el mundo y los demás casi les da un paro cardiaco

Tsunade: como es eso de que Itachi lo atacaron, no me digas que estas con el enemigo

Naruto: ES UNA ESPIA!!!!!!!!!- se le lanza a darle un golpe en la cara pero Kakashi lo detiene

Kakashi: no te precipites y aprende a escuchar

Yuta: Kanae dile todo a todos no hay caso que sigas con esto, la promesa que hiciste a Fugaku-san tendrás que romperla

Kanae: NO PUEDO!!!!!!!!!- su llanto era imparable, estaba mas que desesperada- mi padre me pidió que no lo digiera, no entiendes es lo único que me queda por hacer – cayo al suelo de rodillas – mi padre no me lo perdonaría… nunca nun…

Yuta: Y PREFIERES QUE ITACHI MUERA????!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH???!!! CONTESTA KANAE, PREFIRES ESO A QUEDARTE CALLADA???? – le muerde el brazo para que la mire – TU PADRE DEBE ESTAR REVOLCÁNDOSE EN SU TUMBA POR TU PENSAMIETO!!!!!!, EL POBRE ITACHI A SUFRIDO EL DOBLE QUE TU!!!! Y LO QUIERES DEJAR MORIR POR UNA MALDITA PROMEZA QUE HICISTE??? AH???!!!! DIME!!!!!!!! – golpea contra la pared.

Kanae: déjame… déjame…-se acurruca en el suelo

Tsunade: Kanae… - de repente se acuerda del herido y se dirige a el- y sabes por que te atacaron??

Kay: por que estaba mirando la pelea de un joven que al juzgar por sus vestimentas era de la villa del sonido y uno que tenia el mismo abrigo que tenia el que me ataco pero este tenia cara de tiburón, el joven de la aldea del sonido tenia su cabello negro y me di cuenta que en el vestimenta tenia un pequeño dibujo era algo raro pero creo que lo he visto en esta aldea

Al decir las descripciones Tsunade le muestra el abanico del clan Uchiha

Tsunade: era este???

Kay:… déjeme pensar…- baja la mirada y la levanta denuevo – si es ese

Se produjo un silencio, que se supone que quiere Akatsuki???. Kanae estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso con toda la información

Kanae: QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- reacciono después del azote de Yuta – SASUKE ESTA EN MANOS DE EL?????… no puede ser, esto no puede ser… Sasuke… Sasuke… por que tu Sasuke

Naruto: Kanae-san…- posa su mano en su hombro – nosotros iremos en busca de Sasuke acompáñanos… onegai.

Kanae: h…hai… demo… necesito ver a Itachi – se levanta del piso –Tsunade-sensei quiero que lea estas cartas - las deja en el escritorio – ahí esta todo explicado.

Tsunade: hai… Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi su misión será traer a Sasuke con vida cueste lo que cueste para aclarar todo esto

Naruto y Kakashi: HAI!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: Kanae ve por tu hermano y llévalo contigo a la búsqueda de Sasuke… creo que cuando lo vea se dará cuenta de todo

Kanae: hai… vámonos Hina, Yuta

Ambos: hai!!!!

Por otra parte Sakura y Sai ya llevaba mas de la mitad del camino para alcanzar a sus compañeros pero de un momento a otro se vio interrumpida ya que en su camino se encontró con menos se lo esperaba.

Sai: feita siento que nos siguen

Sakura: yo también enfermo

Sai: y bueno que hacemos??? No vayas a gri…- demasiado tarde

Sakura: ya sal de donde estés!!!!!!!!!!!!, se que nos estas siguiendo de hace rato

¿?: que observadora – dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura: ja eres demasiado obvio… - lo busca con la mirada – ya sale en donde estés!!!!!!!!

Sai: creo que era conveniente feita creo que hemos cavado nuestras tumbas

Después que lo dijo deseo no haberlo dicho nunca. La persona salió de los arbustos, ella lo conocía muy bien, era de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos, sin duda era Itachi

Sakura: Uchiha… Itachi – un escalofrió le corrió por el cuerpo

Sai: te lo dije

Sakura: callate y peleemos

Itachi: hmp… tu eres Haruno Sakura, justo a la persona que buscaba – la mira a los ojos pero ella lo evita – vendrás conmigo.

Sakura: y quien te dijo que te haría caso?? Por lo que yo se soy fiel a mi villa no como tu.

Sai: y quien te dijo que te dejaría llevártela

Itachi: tu no te metas- le da un golpe certero dejándolo inconsciente y luego se dirige a Sakura -bueno… si no vienes por la buenas… vendrás por las malas.

Sorpresivamente Itachi ataca a Sakura y la golpea en la cara, ella no se queda atrás pero, la pelea no dura mucho, Itachi la inmoviliza y hace que lo mire a los ojos, activa el Mangekyo Sharingan y hace el Tsukuyomi haciendo que quede inconsciente en el momento.

Itachi: fue fácil… - tomo a Sakura y se fue a la guarida.

Se sentía mal, su cuerpo estaba pesado, trato de mover sus extremidades, y solo pudo mover sus manos que tenia un peso extra, trato de abrir sus ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar oscuro, abrió los ojos por completo y se dio cuenta de que esteba en una celda con sus manos encadenadas, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, no sabia que había pasado, de pronto siente una voz

¿?: al fin despiertas Sasuke.

Sasuke: qui… quien eres?- trata de levantarse – que quieres… de mi??

¿?: soy la persona que te matara delante de tus amigo y tu seres queridos

Sasuke: yo no tengo todo eso- tose – los perdí cuando Itachi los mato

¿?:Yo diría todo lo contrario

Sasuke: y de quien…- se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Itachi

Itachi: Payne–sama (n/a: es el líder de Akatsuki por si las moscas XD) traje a la persona quien me pidió que trajera

Payne: muy bien Itachi, arrójala a la celda con tu hermano

Itachi: hai

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, no podía creer que era ella, pero que pasaba???!!!!!! Por que ella la traían aquí??? Por que a ella??? Por que???. Al verse lleno de dudas decidió preguntar

Sasuke: a que se viene todo esto???- tose y mira a Sakura – que es lo que pretenden???

Itachi: serán nuestros anzuelos para atraer al **Jinshüriki de la nueve colas **

**Sasuke: pero si yo no lo conozco**

**Itachi: claro que si pedazo de imbécil – lo toma del cuello y hace que lo mire – es tu amigo Naruto **

**Sasuke:-trata de zafarse- el… no… es… mi amigo-se zafa y cae al suelo **

**Itachi: y por que tu ojo demuestran otra cosa **

**Lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue quedarse en silencio **no podía decir nada a lo que Itachi le decía ya que su hermano tenia la razón

Payne: pide tus últimos deseos Uchiha Sasuke ya que muy pronto el **Jinshüriki estará aquí y te matare junto con ella- la patea dejándola muy cerca de Sasuke **

**Sasuke: MALDITO!!!!!!!!!- trata de cortar las cadenas pero no se dio cuenta que tenían corriente.**

**Payne: sin duda eres un inútil como no te diste cuenta que las cadenas tienen sellos antichakra??? Si tratas de utilizar chakra denuevo te pasara lo mismo hasta que te mueras, bueno los dejo tengo cosas que hacer… Itachi vamos **

**Itachi: hai - antes de irse siente que alguien lo sostiene del abrigo – que quieres Sasuke???**

**Sasuke: te… juro… que me… las… pagas – queda inconsciente **

**Itachi: eres la deshonra para el clan, sin duda no te mereces lo que te dieron- se dirige a la salida de la celda y se va con el líder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas **

**Se que me demore mucho con la historia es que tenia mucho que estudiar ya saben no XDDD**

**Bueno he aquí en segundo capi**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE TT OJALA FUERA QUE SI XD**

**Capitulo 2 **

Después de que se los de mas se fueran a la misión Tsunade pidió que la dejaran sola, estaba muy confundida como era eso de que Itachi se llama Riota??? Era lo que ella suponía??? Itachi tenia un hermano gemelo??? Era algo medio imposible como seria tan desgraciado Fugaku de tener un hijo escondido o darlo por muerto??? Fugaku no hubiera hecho tal cosa… o si???

Decidió no dudar más y comenzó a leer una de las primeras cartas…

"_Hola mi niña: _

_Hija mía siento no poder haber escrito antes, pero como ya sabes me ascendieron en el cuartel y no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que contarte tantas cosas que me han pasado desde la ultima vez que te escribí sin duda entenderás el por que de la demora._

_No sabes lo feliz que estoy, conocí a una mujer hace un año atrás, se llama Mikoto… hace unos meses me case con ella, sin duda ella me cautivo, pero no tanto como tu madre, la extraño tanto como a ti… cuando decidirás venir por estos lados? Como te ha ido con tu entrenamiento? Hace unos días me encontré con Tsunade-sempai y me dijo que has estado media haragana en los entrenamientos… como es eso? _

_Bueno no te culpo con Tsunade-sempai es de esperarse con esa fuerza que tiene, nadie aguantaría ni 5 minutos. _

_Kanae en todo este tiempo me han pasado muy bellas Mikoto es un ángel enviado del cielo, es muy atenta y muy tranquila, sin duda soy feliz con ella y ahora con mayor razón ya me ha dado la alegría de ser padre denuevo, ella ya tiene casi 3 meses de embarazo, así que ya no serás la única ahora serás la hermana mayor de dos bebes varones, todavía no sabemos como bautizarlos._

_Bueno hija mía espero que estés bien, y que no te de celos lo que te conté, por que tu sabes muy bien que tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida al igual que tu madre _

_Cuídate y se feliz._

_Te amo hija _

_Fugaku" _

Tsunade estaba mas que sorprendida sin duda Fugaku tubo 2 niños la primera vez, no solo nació Itachi si no también ese tal Riota.

Tomo una de las últimas cartas que Fugaku escribió y siguió con la lectura…

_Kanae:_

_Hija estoy muy preocupado te acuerdas que te conté que Riota e Itachi eran niños prodigios? Bueno ahora pasa que tuve que encerrar a unos de ellos, tuve que encerrar a Riota. Hace dos noches lo encontré golpeando en la cuna a Itachi, lo dejo en agonía. _

_Ahora Mikoto esta en el hospital con Itachi que esta en estado de coma. Mi niña no sabes cuanto te necesito a mi lado, no quiero perder otro hijo, para mí ya es suficiente con dejarte ir lejos de mi lado, todavía me duele tu partida, y la de tu madre también._

_Anoche conversé con Mikoto y decidimos mandar a Riota a una casa con tres personas que lo vigilasen al interior del bosque, ella dudo mucho pero decidió que era lo mejor, pero con la condición de dejarla irlo a ver, obviamente le dije que si que era nuestro hijo todavía pero yo no pienso ir Itachi me necesita y no dejare que Le pase otra cosa grave denuevo._

_Hija no me duele tanto lo que esta pasando, todavía no me cabe en la cabeza lo esta pasando con ellos, imagínate que no alcanzan el años y ya saben caminar! Para variar se tratan de matar uno al otro! De verdad estoy asustado temo de lo que sean capaces de hacer cuando tengan mas edad._

_Bueno hija te tengo que dejar espero que estés bien, y espero también que algún día nos vengas a ver. _

_Te amo _

_Fugaku _

Tsunade: así que era tu hijo Riota el llevabas ese día … Fugaku ahora entiendo todo – miro al cielo – tu pensabas que nadie lo sabia mas que tu clan y Sandaime-sensei pero déjame decirte que yo también lo sabia algo pero no todo.

**Flash back **

Tsunade y Jiraiya iban a su lugar de encuentro para entrenar con sus alumnos en la profundidades de un busque, cuando vieron a Fugaku y con un bebe en los brazos dormido que estaba acompañado de tres personas del clan y de Sandaime Hokage.

Tsunade: Jiraiya!! Mira - le dice en un susurro – es Sarutobi-sensei y Fugaku!!

Jiraiya: es verdad mira fíjate bien Fugaku tiene un niño en las manos!- se rasca la cabeza – que harán con el??

Tsunade: que se yo!! - lo mas seguro es que lo dejen en la casa o simplemente a Fugaku o estén mangoneando y lo hicieron sacar al pequeño Itachi – soltó una risita burlesca.

Jiraiya: hay Kami-sama por que premias a los demás como mujeres preciosas como premiaste a Fugaku poniendo en su camino a Mikoto-san y a mi no TT

Tsunade: deja de llorar!! Kami- sama no tiene la culpa que seas tan feo XD

Jiraiya: como si tu fuera muy linda "tabla de planchar"

Tsunade: com…-se ve interrumpida ya que jiraiya le tapa la boca.

Jiraiya: cállate casi no pillan tonta

Tsunade: …gomen… pero después arreglaremos cuentas pervertido

Jiraiya: esta bien

**Fin de flash back **

Tsunade: así que en realidad el era Riota y no Itachi como nosotros pensábamos… Hay Fugaku si supiste llevarte ese secreto hasta la tumba.

El grupo de Naruto tomo la dirección de que llevaban Sai y Sakura, ya que el refugio de Denka y Hina estaba por esa dirección.

Kanae: Hina sabes quien lo ataco? – pregunto demasiado perturbada

Hina: lo único que vi fue a Itachi tendido pero antes de quedar inconciente me dijo que habían sido gente de Konoha

Kakashi: lo mas seguro que hayan sido los demás

Naruto: todavía no entiendo por que vamos a cuidar a un maldito como el – dijo bastante enojado

Kanae se quedo en silencio mientras todos los demás la miraban, estaba bastante perturbada con lo que estaba pasando, Yuta prefirió contestar

Yuta: por la sencilla razón de que Fugaku tubo Dos bebes cuando Itachi nació y el que mato al clan fue Riota – vio a Naruto que se le desencajo la cara del asombro

Kakashi: eso es verdad Kanae?

Kanae:…si… - comenzó a llorar – Riota quería vengarse del los del clan por que todos sabían de lo que hizo con Itachi cuando eran bebes… - hizo una pausa – así que cuando cumplieron los 13 años aprovecho los descuidos de las personas que lo cuidaban y fue a perseguir a Itachi… casi lo mató – se detuvo en un árbol – yo iba con Itachi en una misión AMBU y fue ahí que le conté de mi pasado de donde venia – miro a Kakashi – en ese momento le conté que somos hermanos y que tenia un hermano gemelo!!- no pudo seguir estaba bastante perturbada y desesperada

Kakashi: ahora lo entiendo todo… era por eso que Itachi de la noche a la mañana cambio tanto y dijo que tu estabas muerta

Kanae no podía seguir hablando ella estaba bastante mal, mucho dolor tenia en el corazón por la culpa de Riota, nunca pensó en la vida que un integrante de la familia hiciera algo tan despreciable como lo hizo el, aun así continuo relatando

Kanae: el día que Itachi se entero volvimos a la aldea y con encontramos a Riota apunto de matar al pequeño Sasuke – Naruto dio un respingo – el nos contó todo lo que hizo, luego iba a matar a Sasuke pero Itachi no lo dejo, para variar a lo lejos se divisaban la Patrulla AMBU así que lo único a lo que reaccionamos fue a huir del lugar.

Naruto: Kanae-san con mayor razón hay que encontrar a Sasuke

Yuta: ves Kanae no fue tan difícil?? – le decía mientras le hacia cariño en la pierna con su lomo

Kanae: si, tienes razón Yuta

Kakashi: bueno entonces a Buscar a Itachi y luego a sacar con vida a Sasuke de ese lugar

Naruto: que pasara con los demás???… hay que avisarles deben estar esperándonos, no sabemos si el baka de Sai y Sakura-chan ya llegaron

Kakashi: tienes razón – hace unos sello del los cuales aparece Pakkun – Pakkun necesito tu ayuda

Pakkun: que pasa Kakashi??? – miro a todos lados – hola Yuta tantos años

Yuta: Lo mismo digo

Kakashi: Pakkun necesito busques a Sai y Sakura y que los acompañes a que les avises a Yamato y a los demás que se junten en el lugar acordado y que nos esperen, hay cambio de planes.

Pakkun: que pasa… los veo muy alterados – miro a Kanae – Kanae-san no que estabas muerta?? Oo

Kakashi: pakkun has lo que te digo después te cuento lo demás

Pakkun: OK después nos vemos – desapareció

Estaba bastante cansada, sentía que su cuerpo estaba bastante pesado, como si Chouji se hubiera hecho una bola su cuerpo y hubiera pasado por encima de ella, sentía frío y el olor que inhalaba era a humedad, trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo de buenas a primeras así prefirió dejarlos cerrado, pero un ruido de cadenas la hizo reaccionar, comenzó a abrir los ojos para saber que o quien causaba el ruido, al principio veía todo borroso luego la vista se aclaro y quedo petrificada con lo que vio.

Sasuke: despertaste – tose – nos volvemos a ver

Sakura: Sa…Sasuke…- kun – quería llorar pero no sabía si de alegría o felicidad

Sasuke: si soy…- no pudo seguir ya que comenzó a ver todo negro

Sakura: Sasuke-kun – se levanto de donde estaba y lo volteo, había caído de boca al suelo, lo acomodo y comenzó a examinarlo.

Tenia dos costillas rotas, contusiones y rasmilladuras por todo el cuerpo, saco de su botiquín portátil una linterna, vendas y varias hierbas; encendió la linterna y levanto uno se los parpados del moreno, para ver si reaccionaba con la luz no tuvo repuesta, luego repitió el mismo proceso y tampoco reacciono, pero sabia que solo estaba desmayado.

Limpio y curo todas sus heridas y vendo su torso, luego lo tapo con su capa ya que tiritaba a causa del frío.

Comenzó a escanear el lugar era un lugar húmedo y casi sin vida, en una esquina se podía divisar a un par de ratas que estaban haciendo ruido, se acerco a la reja de la celda y dudosa se atrevió a tocar, ya tenia casi puesta la mano en unos de los barrotes cuando una vos la interrumpió.

¿?: Yo que tu no lo haría, tienen corriente al igual que las cadenas del Uchiha menor

Sakura se sobresalto

Sakura: qui…quien eres???

Pudo distinguir a una mujer más o menos alta con el abrigo de Akatsuki de pelo violeta corto y con una bandeja en sus manos

¿?: Soy una integrante de Akatsuki que no lo vez???… veo que lo curaste – dirigió la vista a Sasuke

Sakura: si… no lo iba dejar muriéndose ahí… más si es una persona importante para mí

¿?: Ya veo… a todo esto como te llamas?

Sakura: por que te tengo que decir mi nombre si ni siquiera se el tuyo?

¿?: Que astuta – dijo con sarcasmo – ten es para ti y el Uchiha menor – le pasa una bandeja con comida

Sakura: gracias – miro la comida se veía que no era mala – como se que no esta envenenada?

¿?: Por que si te mato me matan a mi por arruinarles el plan – se dirige a la salida

Sakura: Sakura… Haruno Sakura – dijo sin pensarlo y mirando la comida – ese es mi nombre… te agradezco denuevo la comida

¿?: Me llamo Konnan… por favor trata de esconder la bandeja después de que coman ya que si se enteran que han estado comiendo nos pueden descubrir…- se voltea y le sonríe – de acuerdo??

Sakura: hai – le respondió de la misma forma.

Pasaron varias horas desde que la chica les llevo la comida, Sakura estaba sentada cerca de unas de las ventanas de la celda contemplando el cielo que ya estaba oscuro, pensando en las vueltas de la vida cuando siente que unas cadenas moverse.

Sasuke estaba despertando

Sakura:- le levanto y se dirigió hacia el – Sasuke-kun… co…como te sientes??

Sasuke: … - trato de moverse pero sintió una punzada en las costillas, se toco la zona de la punzada y sintió que estaba vendado

Sakura: trata de no moverte mucho te harás mas daño en las costillas que están rotas – se hincó al lado de el – desca…

Sasuke: como quieres que descanse si tengo que salir que aquí??!!! – trato de levantarse denuevo aguantando el dolor, se levanto dio unos pasos y cayo al suelo de rodillas.

Sakura: "terco" –pensó- Sasuke-kun te lo dije – se levanto y lo ayudo a recostarse en el lugar inicial – déjame ver- comenzó a examinar el torso del moreno

Sasuke: déjalo así lo mas seguro que las serpientes blancas me ayuden mas rápido

Sakura: de que hablas??- dirigió la mirada a la del moreno

Sasuke: momentos antes de que Orochimaru tratara de quedarse con mi cuerpo controle su técnica y controle su poder, y la habilidad de el son las serpientes blancas… sabes a lo que me refiero no??

Sakura: si…- siguió con su trabajo – las serpientes blancas se regeneran una y otra ves amenos que sean atacada en directo en el corazón pero… – hunde un poco dos de sus dedos en las costillas de Sasuke causándole dolor – eso les toma tiempo

Sasuke: lo hiciste apropósito… "Molesta"

Sakura: desde hace mucho que no lo escuchaba ya lo estaba extrañando – dijo con un deje de sarcasmo

Sasuke: se nota que no has cambiado

Sakura: las apariencias engañan – hizo unos sellos con las manos luego de ellas emanaron chakra verde y las coloco en el torso de Sasuke – ya no son tan "molesta" como antes.

Sasuke: hmp…

Se produjo un silencio incomodo para los dos y luego de un rato Sakura termino de vendar a Sasuke y se dirigió a mirar por la ventana.

Sakura: sabes…- comenzó a hablar sin quitar la mirada de la ventana - pensé que nunca mas te volvería a ver.

Sasuke: eso fue lo malo…- dirigió su mirada hacia estaba ella – pensaste.

Sakura: me estas tratando de tonta – lo miro a la cara

Sasuke: no… solo te trato de decir que no hay que pensar hay que razonar en esta vida, si no, no vales nada.

Sakura: hmp… di lo que quieras lo único que se es que nunca me imagine estar denuevo frente a ti después de tu rechazo.

Sasuke: tú sabes muy bien que nunca me gusto que se metieran en mi vida

Sakura: si… lo tengo más que claro joven uchiha – la forma del trato lo sorprendió - es por eso que prefiero guardarte como un vago recuerdo

Sasuke no supo que decir, de verdad es un vago recuerdo??? Lo único que reacciono a hacer fue levantarse y entregarle su capa

Sasuke: toma – estiro la mano – la necesitas mas que yo… en la noche hace frío – mira hacia otro lado

Sakura: por que me la devuelves, te la pase para que tus heridas estuvieran mas cubiertas, el que mas las necesita aquí eres tu –dijo devolviéndosela

Sasuke: Sakura tu pierdes calor con mas facilidad y no me digas que no por que tu hace mucho tiempo en unas de las misiones de invierno me lo dijiste y me di cuenta

Sakura se sorprendió parece que nunca dejo de pensar en ella

Sakura: pensé que se te había olvidado

Sasuke: hmp… pues no – se volteo y se fue al otro lado de la celda que volvió a estar en silencio

Tsunade se daba vueltas como una puma enjaulada(los pumas son un derivado de los leones) por la oficina, para ella todo encajaba muy bien, lo único que había que hacer era traer a Sasuke a la aldea y a los Gemelos y después allá el si los mata o no, pero se sentía de manos atadas, no sabia por donde empezar ya que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

En esos momentos siente la presencia de una persona muy conocida para ella que estaba en la ventana…

Tsunade: entra jiraiya – dijo sin mirar

Jiraiya: Tsunade a que viene esa cara?? Parece que no son buenas nuevas… bueno yo tampoco te tengo buenas nuevas

Tsunade: a que te refieres???

Jiraiya: Akatsuki tomaron a Sasuke como prisionero

Tsunade: cuéntame al…- jiraiya le interrumpió

Jiraiya: y a Sakura también

Tsunade: Que!!!!!!!! – golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que la partió en dos

Jiraiya: Sasuke y Sakura se han convertido en anzuelos para atraer a Naruto… no hay que dejar que eso pase

Tsunade: eso ya lo se – apretaba sus puños – Shizune encárgate de la oficina tengo que arreglar asuntos en terreno

Shizune: hai!!!

Tsunade. Tú, vienes conmigo Jiraiya???

Jiraiya: eso no se pregunta, claro que voy, faltaba más

Tsunade: Entonces en marcha – se dirigió a la puerta y salio de la oficina junto con jiraiya

Karin se encontraba durmiendo estaba muy cansada después de estar toda la tarde cuidando de Suiguetsu que todavía no despertaba mientras que juugo había ido por leña para hacer fuego.

Juugo monto la guardia por la noche para que Karin descansara aun así ella no estaba tranquila, se daba vueltas de un lado a otro debajo de la manta. Se acerco a ella y le toco una de sus mejillas, estaba helada, "con razón se mueve tanto" pensó.

La tomo en sus brazos y se sentó cerca de la fogata dejándola en su regazo y ella poco a poco fue acomodándose a la posición mas que también le daba mucho calor.

Después de un rato contemplándola dormir siente suiguetsu se mueve, estaba despertando y cuando termino de despertar lo único que hizo fue preguntar

Suiguetsu: por que tienes a la zorra en tu brazos??- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ellos – deberías despertarla

Juugo: primero la tengo en mi regazo por que ella tenia frío y segundo no la despierto por que estuvo toda la santa tarde cuidándote, así que no la molestes que si no fuera por ella no estarías vivo.

Suiguetsu: que va!!! Ella en lo único que sabe es en pensar en Sasuke, es lo único que ha aprendido en su vida – dijo sentándose al lado de Juugo.

Juugo: no seas injusto con ella, solo quiere que se le trate como lo es, un chica muy linda, además que tiene que trate de demostrar amor hacia una persona??? Y no creo que haya aprendido en el vida solo en pensar en Sasuke-san si no, como te dije antes, estarías muerto

Suiguetsu: esta bien, esta bien, te voy a creer, pero no pidas que le de las gracias por que no lo pienso hacer

Juugo: ese es asunto tuyo con ella, yo no me meto, pero si te voy a pedir algo.

Suiguetsu:- fijo la mirada en Juugo - que cosa??

Juugo: deja de tratarla mal por que ella no se lo merece – lo miraba con un poco de ira

Suiguetsu se quedo mirando a Juugo con una cara como que trataba de decir "que estas de broma" o "te golpeaste la cabeza al perecer". Ni Sasuke se preocupaba ella de esa forma… bueno Sasuke no se preocupa de nadie solo de si mismo, pero nunca se imagino que Juugo el demonio de Orochimaru, UN DEMONIO LE DIRIA ESO!!!!!!!!! Acaso le gustaba la zorrita esa???

Suiguetsu: por que quieres que no la trate mal – lo mira con cara picara – acaso te gusta??? – se reía para sus adentros

Juugo: ese no es asunto tuyo – le grita sonrojado – y si me gustara Karin que?? – Deja a Karin con cuidado en el suelo cerca de la fogata (bueno a una medida considerable para que no se queme XD) sin darse cuenta de que se estaba despertando - por lo menos la valoro mas que tu y Sasuke-san!!!! Y no por que lo que aparenta si no por lo que es y también lo hermosa que… - no pudo seguir por que alguien lo llamo

Karin: Juugo – lo llamo al borde las lágrimas – no siguas – salio corriendo del lugar

Suiguetsu: parece que escucho todito

Juugo: eres un idiota – le dio la espalda – hace la guardia yo iré a buscar a Karin – desapareció por el bosque

Suiguetsu: baboso enamorado hmp… sin duda el amor es ciego

Ya habían llegado al escondite de los Uchihas y esperaban en silencio a Kanae en la sala de estar, llevaban más de media hora y cierto rubio se estaba impacientando

Naruto: me estoy aburriendo de esperar!!!! – gritaba paseándose de un lado a otro

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun trata de calmarte no conseguiremos nada así – lo miraba sonrojada - curar a una persona lleva mucho tiempo… mas si es de gravedad

Naruto: pero es que llevan mas de media hora

Kakashi: Hinata tiene razón, ten un poco de paciencia

Por otra parte Kanae estaba muy preocupada itachi no despertaba y tenia fiebre que cada vez subía mas y mas, era como si no quisiera seguir viviendo

Kanae: Itachi onegai despierta – le tomaba la mano – onegai, tenemos que salvar a Sasuke… Riota lo tiene prisionero y lo quiere matar… onegai mi niño despierta.

Denka: ya despertara, tu sabes como es, el despertara ya lo veras.

Kanae: cuanto tiempo lleva así???

Denka: desde que lo golpearon

Kanae: me puedes dejar a solas con el?? – Denka asintió – gracias – mi niño por favor despierta – le acariciaba el cabello – tu sabes que si no fuera por ti no hubiera salido a pedir ayuda… Tsunade-sensei sabe la verdad, en estos momentos debe estar leyendo las cartas de oto-san, onegai despierta Itachi, los de Konoha nos ayudaran pero tenemos que irnos luego de aquí, sino, pondremos en riesgo la vida de Denka y Hina, onegai.

Luego de estar varias horas rogándole a Itachi que despertara el despertó

Itachi: Kanae onee-san… que pasa??? Por que lloras??? – decía mientras habría los ojos – me duele todo

Kanae:- dio un respingo y lo miro con cariño- calma, que bueno haya despertado me tenias preocupada –le acariciaba los cabellos – recuerdas quien lo hizo??? – lo miro preocupada

Itachi: eran un grupo de Konoha, y tu sabes que no me gusta pelear si no es necesario – miro hacia otro lado – mas encima me pillaron de sorpresa.

En ese momento entraron a la habitación un Naruto alterado y los demás

Naruto: ya me aburrí de esperar, cuanto mas se van a demorar??? – miro Itachi sorprendido – t…tu e…eres Uchiha Itachi???? Por Kami si te pareces mas al baka que a tu Gemelo!!!!!!!!! – gritó exaltado

Naruto tenia razón, lo rasgos de Itachi eran muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, piel blanca, ojos negros, el pelo era un poco mas claros que los de su otöto, y las líneas que enmarcaban sus ojos eran menos nítidas que las de Riota. Ahora entendía el por que quería Kanae quería encontrar a Sasuke.

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun – dijo igual de sorprendida

Kakashi:- pasando acercándose a la cama – Kanae como estas? – miro a Itachi – así que es verdad

Kanae: yo estoy mas tranquila – mientras miraba a su hermano

Itachi: onee-chan me duele un poco la cabeza – miraba con un deje de rabia al causante – dile al rubio que se calle por favor –decía mientras Naruto seguía parloteándole a Hinata.

Kakashi: supongo que ya escuchaste Naruto o no??? –todos lo miraron

Naruto: ejejej hai – dijo acercándose a la cama

Hinata: Kanae-san le contaste lo que paso??

Kanae: es eso estaba – miro a Itachi – otöto crees poder estas incondiciones de levantarte mañana???

Itachi: creo que si por que??

Kanae: es que… Riota tiene a Sasuke, y creo que lo va a matar – vio como Itachi abría a mas no poder los ojos – tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible

Itachi: pe… pero por que no me lo dijiste antes!!!!!! – la tomo de los hombro y activo el sharingan – vamonos ahora!!!!!

Kakashi: es mejor que descanses por que no estas en condiciones, y nosotros también tenemos que descansar el viaje fue largo

Itachi: QUE NO ENTRINEDES!!!!!! ES MI HERMANO EL QUE PUEDE MORIR

Kakashi: si se, yo también quiero salvar a mi alumno – a pesar de todo todavía el peligris lo quería y mucho – pero si no estamos en condiciones físicas no lo lograremos, no crees??.

Kanae: kakashi-san tiene razón… es mejor que descanses y a primera hora saldremos en su búsqueda

Itachi:- apretó los puños y cedió – esta bien

Kanae: llevare a los demás a una habitación para que descansen después vengo para acá de acuerdo?? - se dirigía a la puerta con los demás

Itachi: hai

Al salir de la habitación de Itachi miro las caras de los demás y los escoltó a sus habitaciones

Kakashi: no pensé que le afectara del tal forma

Kanae: desde lo sucedido no sido capas de ser feliz… lo único que quiere es que Sasuke sepa la verdad pero tampoco ha tenido el valor suficiente como para decírselo ya que tenia miedo e que Sasuke lo atacara sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kakashi: en el lugar de Sasuke lo hubiera hecho pero el ya tiene mas razocionio que antes así que no creo que lo haga

Kanae: si tienes razón bueno estas son las habitaciones… nos vemos mañana

Todos: hai

Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

reviews plisssssss

besos


End file.
